bitten then kissed
by imaginesex
Summary: Sirius and Remus. Sirius Really likes remus but will remus ever notice that or even more so accept that of which he deserves.
1. Snares and Scars

Some how I knew that this was going to happen. That I Sirius Black, was going to get paired to do Defense Against the Dark Arts with Remus Lupin. Not only one of the quickest to combat any spell that you could conjure but, also one of the most handsome guys in the class.

"The point, is learn how to disarm." He said matter of factly. Not that I didn't come up with this conclusion, after being knocked backed and sent sliding across the floor of the classroom again.

"Oh, you think that I'm just letting you use me as a personal mop , sliding across the floor to make you look good!" I didn't mean to get angry, but when it came to defending himself Remus was indeed the best. Not even James Potter could pull a fast one on him. Once, James and I tried to take Remus together in practice and not one of the spells touched him. Meanwhile, James's hair was messier than ever and I swear he scorched my hair with one of his combat spells. Our robes were nothing but threads after that session. All the while the only thing that was out of place about Remus was his long dark blonde hair that kept falling into his face, which was easily fixed by him blowing it out of his face again.

"You know sometimes I do question that myself, Mr. Black." he smirked as he offered me a hand up. Okay, so maybe I did let him send me sailing on purpose, I mean who wouldn't like to be rough handled by a 6'2, Toned, ruffled yet tamed looking guy. Especially when his green eyes were so focused.

"You'll never know." I retorted dusting off my robes and ruffling up my dark messy hair. Unlike Remus I happened to prefer it a mess and in my face, less to worry about that way. Taking his hand to get up and gather my things now that class was over.

After class I rushed to catch up James, he was again partnered with Peter, In which was no comparison to James at all.

"So, how did things go with Remus." James asked, knowing fully well that I was completely in love with the guy.

"He sent me flailing across the floor like a rag doll." James laughed knowing that I wouldn't be complaining having the chance to actually be his rag doll.

"Consider yourself lucky, Peter couldn't even cast a spell for me to counter." James said looking rather annoyed at Peter, who was up ahead of us with Remus and Lily Evans , who were joking and probably talking about their latest book they had finished.

"I don't get it. How can Peter, Peter! Talk to Remus so easily and actually get the attention that I only get when I'm screwing things up." I said slightly wishing that I was peter.

"That's simple, you should try being so bad at things that people feel sorry for you , and are just nice to you. Trust me I know the feeling, Lily rarely looks up from those books of hers." James said, stopping in the middle of his pace to check his reflection in the mirror dramatically. This made me chuckle slightly. I must say that if I didn't consider James more of a brother and he wasn't so into Lily, I would be all over him. However, James and I complimented each other in a way that any type of love other than brothers would screw up our friendship.

The breeze from the air was slightly cool this morning, that however, did not phase me, having so much hair that I was basically a portable heater. I swear that on the path of the wind that was against us, was Remus's scent. The Musky, yet clean smell that i couldn't quite place with anything else other than Remus himself. I rattled my brain all the way down to the herbology classroom, pondering on how I could actually have a conversation with Remus that wasn't focused on or enticed by our classroom activities.

"Sirius…" James was waving his hand in front of my face, causing me to come back to reality.

"What." I said, looking at him as if he had just slapped me in the face. He just pointed ahead to Peter, who was ushering them over to the place where Remus and Lily were sitting around a strange looking plant. This was why we kept this little nervous creature around.

"Well, good morning you two. Looks like you had a very good night rest as per usual." Lily said, as we approached setting our stuff down.

"Either that or someone was used to clean the floors last class." James said, eyeing Remus a bit cool like, not sure how to really fell about Remus yet.

Remus just smiled opening his book, while I turned beat red. James may be a very good wingman but being subtle was not his strong suit.

"Yes, as we are on the subject. Remus perhaps you would like to work with me next class. I feel as if we would match up skill wise pretty well." Lily asked eyeing Remus, James and I could sense the jealous vibes that were fuming from each other. This girl, trying to steal my partner from me and my partner actually considering to be lily's partner right in front of James and I. That wouldn't help James become team Remus at all.

"Perhaps Lily, however- I would feel to bad countering you and sending you across the floor, so much so - that I would let you send me across the floor, not really testing your ability. You should stick with Bellatrix, I think she some how thinks that beating you in grades would also be beating you out in looks also."

"I'll take that as you are worried about me being prettier than her, rather than you are better than I at spells." She chuckled ruffling Remus's hair and patting his cheek, I was fuming especially because Remus was going along with over dramatizing the painful patting of the cheeks. I unintentionally slammed my books down on the table so hard that everyone in class was looking at the table in which we sat. Lily and Peter jumped a bit , James and Remus just stared. "Sorry, I ... Lost my grip and it just fell." This was a stupid cover up, the book for herbology was only two fingers depth, not heavy at all.

"Okay, everyone it was just a slammed book, get back to your own business!" James said looking around at the rest of the class. I'm pretty sure, even if I was cloaked with my long dark hair, that at this moment everyone including Remus could see how beat red I was.

"Re-re-Remus-" Peter stuttered not out of fear or anything just because that was Peter, a stutterer, "What is that plant in the middle of our table?"

Remus was pretty knowledgeable at everything, perhaps even more so than lily was. "If I'm not mistaken, Peter it's-".

"Devil Snare." A very sharp and strict whispered of a voice sounded.

"Why don't you ever mind your own business-" I said still under my cloak of hair but, now just over being the awkward one of the group. I didn't have to turn around to know that it was Bellatrix, "he was asking Remus not you, and nobody invited you into the conversation." Finally turning around to the table in front of us and meeting the angry glare of my cousin. The only thing that could possibly relate us was the dark messy mass on that of our heads. Even then I still hated the fact that we were related.

"Oh." Bellatrix squealed in the fakest startled voice I've ever heard, "I'm sorry I forgot that scarface over there could speak for himself and knows it all." My fist were clenched and my eyes were so full of furry at this moment, before I could lunge or retort, our professor walked in. Bellatrix glared hard and smiled obviously amused at ruffling me up so easily. I turned back around as the professor started to go on about what the strange looking plant was, as I looked up pretending to observe the plant, I noticed that Remus was now hiding under his hair as he was gazing down into his book. The curtain of dark blonde hair swept to the left, covered his eyes and showed only his lips and right lower cheek. Remus had scars, from what I have never asked. I don't know whether they were from a childhood accident or a spell gone wrong, what I did know though was that he was not appreciative of Bellatrix calling him out because of them. That he now was shielding himself from the class, from Lily his female counter part, and from me. The one he didn't even know existed half the time.


	2. Permisson to do so

As herbology class went on, Remus never showed his face. He stayed hidden behind his hair and focused (perhaps pretending) on his book. Remus was never like this, he was always the curious to know more, even more than the everything that he knew already. Yes, from time to time you would catch him in the common room on the red lounge chairs, nose in a book. I have to admit that I would be entertained for quite sometime, watching his green eyes go back and forth across the pages of a book, every now and then he would smirk obvious entertained by what he was reading. He was so entertained I don't think he ever noticed how long I would stare. In classes he was the professors favorite student. He would give his undivided attention to their lectures and keep up with all his notes, he would answer the questions that no one would ever know (for like me, any of us rarely read). He was the first one to always turn in his tests and volunteer for demonstrations. However, the one thing that sometimes I felt only I ever noticed and the professors seemed to always overlook based on how much they loved him as a student. Was that he would be absent from time to time. Just one day, every now and then, and those days were when the professors commonly relied on Lily to give the class the summary of what she read. I did notice that on these days Lily would make sure to place an enchanted quill and parchment , where lupin would normally sit, and it would mimic the writing that she would take on the lessons for that day. This, quit and sheltered Remus, however wasn't Remus at all.

"Remus..." Lily whispered, as our professor was still going on about Devil Snare and the horror stories that came along with it, "have you read about this plant before."-Knowing fully well that he had, having read the herbology book fully since thanksgiving break had occurred, I knew she was only trying to get him back to his normal state. However, in response Remus only nodded and flipped the page in his book. Lily proceeded, "well I know it hates light, but is it light in general? Because if so, how is it able to be in the classroom, it's not very dark in here." It was at this moment our professor finally broke from his monotone lecturing and attempted to get a response to the very question Lily just asked. "Does anyone know, how exactly wizards and witches have been able to deal with interactions of Devil Snare and have lived to tell the tale?" Lily looked around the classroom, not a uncommon sight to see no one raising their hand. She however- was hoping that this would at least get Remus talking again. I turned around to see that my cousin to was still looking very pleased with herself. Lily sighed and with a very muted tone said,"Wizards found out that Devil Snare hate the sunlight". With that answer, our professor continued his lecture and Remus was remained hidden away for the rest of the class.

"The nerve of some people!"Lily spat out speaking to Peter rather than to James or I. She stayed behind to walk with us to the Great hall for lunch as Remus rushed out of class and sight when our lesson was over. "I mean what did Remus ever do to her, other than say I was prettier, even then she didn't even hear it."

"W-well Remus is smarter than her, may-maybe she just got jealous." Peter muttered still looking around for Remus who was no where to be found.

"Remus is smarter than us all, I swear he is the brightest wizard I know." Lily said fiercely stabbing her steamed carrots in frustration , she paused looking at the food that was on the table spread out before us and sighed , "look he's missing out on his dessert." I followed her eyes as they went back to my plate simultaneously to the piece of triple chocolate cake covered in cherries. All I could think about now was how upset Remus was, and that he was alone fretting over something that my stupid cousin had said.

"Perhaps w-we should save him some." Peter suggested grabbing an empty plate and pacing a rather huge piece on a plate. I must say, though I never really spent time with Lily, and minimal amount as possible with Peter, there was no denying that Remus was obviously very important to the both of them. This made it very hard to hate them for always getting the attention that I wanted. Lunch continued without much conversation, and that was surprising as James and I normally could hold and create conversation. However, with Lily being so preoccupied with the absence of Remus, James and I were not in the mood to create attention deserving topics now.

After lunch was my off period, James and Lily and Peter had classes still, and Peter had given me the piece of cake in hopes that I would find Remus and make sure that he ate his favorite dessert. I walked up to the seventh floor, passed the fat lady, and into the common room. It was empty, I had slightly hoped to find Remus in the red lounge chair next to the fireplace. Scurrying up the boys dormitory to hopefully see Remus there, was just another disappointment. I placed the cake on the bed side table that was next to Remus's bed and sighed. He doesn't even know that I exist half the time and yet knowing that he is hurting, hurts me. If only he knew that I felt this way about him, maybe he would open up to me more. I ran my fingers through my hair and plopped down on my bed that was two beds over from Remus, Peter's being between Remus and I.

I jumped, having my eyes flash open to a thud sound. "My apologies, I didn't mean to wake you..." It was Remus, he was in a very comfortable looking state. His white collared shirt was unbuttoned slightly and his tie was very loose, his cloak and bag were placed on the chair that leaned against the wall on the other side of his bed. The thud had apparently come from the trash can that now held the empty plate that was previously occupied with cake. "Um. Thank you. For that. Chocolate is my favorite, it makes things better."

"It was Peter and Lily who thought about it, I was just the one to deliver it." Remus smirked softly , "Still to deliver it and not eat it yourself, I'd say that's just as thoughtful Mr. Black."

"You know, Remus. You can call me Sirius, we've know each other for awhile now. I would consider us friends." I said as he made his way back to his bed in which he was apparently reading a book, as he was eating his cake.

"Of course now that I have your permission to do so, Sirius." The sound of his voice saying my name let every single butterfly in my stomach go and spread their wings.

"Remus..." I said before he got to caught up in his book that he was reading. Back to his normal self, his hair behind his ear and his face very focused. "I'm sorry, for what Bella said to you. It was uncalled for and ..."

"Please. Sirius. The moment has passed and I'm now feeling better. It's fine, she was probably just jealous that Lily was surrounded by so many good looking wizards that she had to take it out on someone closest to her. Which would be, Peter or I. She obviously went for me" I wanted to say that he was wrong, that Bella had seen one of my journals that had written in about how I thought Remus was the hottest guy in the class, two summers pervious to now. That she attacked Remus because she wanted to ruffle me up for being friends with James, Lily and Peter. When she herself, as popular and gifted as she was, wasn't happy about her status in school, and me being so open minded about the friends that I chose didn't really help her much, as we were well linked as family. I however, just easily fell right back to sleep, having nothing but the sound of Remus flipping pages of his book to interfere with the surrounding silence.


End file.
